A bow and arrow arrangement is a popular form of hunting game. The arrangement allows for improved accuracy and a quieter presence in the field as opposed to hunting with a rifle or a shotgun. An arrow typically comprises an arrowhead assembly with a pointed or tapered end and a shaft, an end of which shaft engages with a tension wire arrangement on the bow. A user may draw the shaft against the tension wire arrangement, and thereafter release the shaft, which propels the arrow away from the bow and the user after the tension wire arrangement returns to its rest position.
Arrowhead assemblies (also referred to herein as “broadheads”) of arrows known in the art usually have straight blades that are in-line with regard to the shaft of the arrow. In this configuration, the arrow may rotate in flight after it is propelled away from the bow. However, the rotational motion will cease upon or shortly after impact on a target. Accordingly, upon striking a target, only the arrow's linear momentum will carry the arrow into the target. In such a case, the arrow may exit the mass of the target after entry. In the case where wild game is the target, the exiting of the arrow will decrease the probability that the game will be felled or killed by the arrow, and that the game will only be injured by the arrow. However, the game most likely will eventually bleed to death, which delay is an inhumane end to the game's life.
Attempts have been made to improve the rotational motion of an arrow and arrowhead assembly after the user has released the arrow from the bow, however, these attempts do not solve the problem of the cessation of rotational motion after impact of the arrowhead assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an arrowhead assembly, and more specifically, an arrowhead assembly for use with a bow and arrow, that allows for still accuracy and consistency in flight before imparting rotational motion of the arrowhead assembly after the arrow's impact on a target. Further, the arrowhead assembly should be capable of manufacture in a lightweight, easy-to-use, and cost-effective manner.